


a change of heart

by eremiie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Choking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Kink, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiie/pseuds/eremiie
Summary: an annoyingly arrogant childhood friend has never seen the light of day in your eyes… until he does.eren jaeger was an anomaly that you thought you had figured out.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	a change of heart

saying you liked eren was an understatement. you weren’t fond of the boy— like at all.

it was something about him that you couldn’t pinpoint, maybe it was the way he always had something smart to say back to you when you made the littlest comments, the way his eyebrows were always furrowed together as if he was constantly upset with you, the way he was just so aggressive— a handful if you must. you never liked the way he acted towards you, or anybody else for that matter so you never tried your luck at getting close to him.

or… maybe you didn’t like that slight way your eyes widened when you first met him, or that run of his eyes over you on your first meeting. or was it the way you somewhat _hoped_ to get into an argument with him just so you could bicker? something about your arguments thrilled you and sent a feeling you couldn’t pinpoint through your body.

nevertheless, the bigger issue at hand was the fact that you _couldn’t_ seem to escape eren jaeger.

you were so unlucky and were deemed even unluckier when your mom happened to be the sweetest person on earth. she was the kind to bake a welcoming gift for the neighbors on your street, the kind to knock next door and ask in a sickeningly sweet voice for extra sugar for a recipe she was whipping up.

she’d done both of these things to your next door neighbor, which happened to be carla, carla _jaeger._

once again, unluckily carla also happened to be such a sweet mom and you almost felt bad that she was blessed (cursed) with eren jaeger as a son. she was the type to bake something in return and gladly give you a small container of sugar that you would promise to bring back.

she’d done both of these things for your mom.

there advances were so continuous, and over the course of a couple years they became the most best friends imaginable, indulging in every mom-ly activity you could imagine together. this only forced you and eren to spend every unwanted second together.

you knew eren for only a couple years, yes, and you could still remember when his hair was just draped above his shoulders, an awkward length that you never failed to make weak jokes at just to see him get mad. but what you didn’t know— or failed to realize that he would get even more annoying then the first time you met him.

maybe you were getting annoyed with the fact that his hair was no longer that awkward length and you couldn’t throw the same lame jokes at him, because the length that it was at now? where it touched his shoulders and he threw it back into this awfully messy bun. maybe you were getting annoyed with the fact that now he was older and more occupied with the summer before college, you weren’t forced to spend as much time with him, so you didn’t see him much.

over these couple years though, your mom (being the doll she is) never failed to throw an annual barbecue that of course, carla always came to, not only did she come but they practically planned it together and had you and eren help out, unwillingly. they claimed it was an opportunity for you and eren to “actually get a long.” because trust me— they knew about the tension between the two of you that they tried to break for years.

one of those annual barbecues seemed to be today, at the very minute, actually. you were standing next to eren, both of you with a tray of food in your hands as you awaited instructions, an irritated expression crossing both of your faces.

“okay, take those over to the buffet table you two, and then before you guys go crawl away to god knows where, one of you grab some utensils, napkins and plates and lay them down at the end of the table, and one of you turn on the speaker, guests will be flooding in soon.” you chuckled at carla’s comment. that’s one thing you and eren had in common— the two of you almost completely hating this event if it wasn’t for the good food. you would always sneak away to your room and eren would sit in your chair and mind his business while you’d lay on your bed doing your own thing. “and tell your mom i need her, _____!”

it was never an uncomfortable silence— no, as a matter of fact it wasn’t always silent, lots of aimless arguments would arise and sometimes, eren would get _really_ angry, but he never dared to leave the safety of your room rather than be surrounded by adults who claimed they’d known him since he was little.

“what?” eren asked you as you reminisced on the thought while the two of you began walking.

you glanced up at him, snapped out of your own head, him already peering down at you with furrowed brows and a slight frown on his face. “none of your business.” that’s not even what you meant to say but a smart retort was almost instinctive when it came to eren.

albeit your smart response he didn’t send one back as he usually would, he just rolled his eyes and sat the food down on the buffet table, you doing the same. “i’ll grab utensils and shit.” you murmured in slight embarrassment from your quick comment eliciting no reaction. eren didn’t look your direction, so you took that as a hint that he heard you as his body headed towards the direction of the old speaker that you knew’d be blasting old “parent” tunes.

you head inside, the smell of food grilling leaving your senses and the something in the midst of being baked filling them instead. you turned the corner of the dining room to enter the kitchen, your mom closing the oven after checking on the brownies baking. “hey, sweetheart, how’s it going?” she asked you, smiling when she caught sight of you, all dressed nicely too, which was rare from your usual style; the black slip dress you wore coming mid thigh and lightly hugging your body. you were only wearing socks though, you didn’t see the point in walking around in shoes when you’d just be retreating to the hole of your room and lounging around for as long as possible until your mom called you to help some more or to greet someone familiar.

“fine, me and eren just put down the last of the food already cooked. i’m about to set up cutlery and sh— stuff.” your mom raised her eyebrow before nodding her head and watching you open up the cabinet at your feet to grab the grocery bag full of a new box of paper plates and napkins.“ all for the "save the turtles!” magnet your mom had pinned on the refrigerator. “hey, where are the plastic cutlery?” you asked, questioning its lack of presence in the plastic bag.

your mom turned her head towards you, from where she was wiping at her hands. “hm? oh! sorry, honey— i placed them in that cabinet up there because we had extras from that one family get together we had a couple weeks back.”

ah, yes. you remembered that family get together. despite it being family, somehow carla and eren found their way into the gathering, and not to mention that being one of the last times you saw eren, and one of the most embarrassing times.

you see, the argument you had gotten in with eren that time was over him accidentally walking into your room in the middle of you changing for the event. you had yelled at him even though it _was_ an accident, and that was one of the first times eren didn’t try his hardest to win that argument, his face too flushed red, and his apologies and excuses seeming to not calm down your anger that hid your embarrassment.

but geez, for days after you were reminiscing on the drag of his eyes going down your back and over your ass before flickering back up to your eyes and only then realizing the situation at hand. you were just happy the encounter didn’t make the next time you were seeing him, being now, _too_ awkward.

your eyes drifted towards the cabinet above your head, the one your mom was eyeing at, and you sighed. "okay, thanks, and by the way miss carla wants you.” your mom’s eyes widened before she placed down the rag in her hands and scurried out the kitchen. you heard her speak a few words to someone but you weren’t paying much attention as your fingertips began to reach upwards to pull at the cabinet doors. when it swung open a groan left your lips when you almost immediately spotted the brightest blue box of plastic cutlery at the top shelf.

“okay, _____… you can’t reach that.” you opted for climbing on top of the counter, and you did despite you wearing a dress, the fabric stretching as you propped yourself up on the surface, knees together while you used your hand to try and reach for the box.

your hand barely grazed it, but that didn’t matter as eren’s hands reached it for you, his back pressed against yours as he used his tippy toes and the stretch of his fingertips to knock the box down and grab it in the air before it could drop to the ground. the warmth of him behind you disappeared as he backed up and looked you over from your position on the counter. “if you couldn’t reach it you should’ve had me get the stuff.”

it was your turn to roll your eyes, heat rising to your cheeks before you climbed off the counter slowly and adjusted your dress. “shut up.”

eren’s arm came out to hand you the box. “since when did you start wearing dresses?” he asked abruptly, once again, those thick brows coming together in curiosity as you grabbed the box from his hands, stepping forward slightly.

“i’ve been wearing dresses, you’re just too dumb to notice.” your own gaze gave eren a once-over. he never dressed formally for any of these events like your mom made you. carla could never seem to get him into anything nice. plain black jeans with an almost too tight white shirt, and you could _never_ fail to mention the key necklace draped around his neck that he once told you his dad gave him when you had asked “ _why do you always have that stupid necklace on?_ ” he had gotten really defensive and only today you realized how insensitive that comment may have been considering the fact that he rarely saw his dad— as did you. you could only recall seeing the man twice, and at one time was at one of the barbecues. “i wore one… last time.”

eren’s eyes went up to the ceiling as he recalled “last time” realization dawning on his face, but before you could wait for his reply you were walking past him with your head pointed towards the ground as you told him, “you can go ahead and go up to my room, i’m gonna go put these down.” and he watched you walk away before scratching his chin and doing just that.

you did what you had to do, placing down the cutlery and slipping past both your mother and carla before they could get you to do anything else.

when you opened the door to your room you were surprised to see eren sitting on your bed, shoes kicked off at the edge. you narrowed your eyes at him as he looked up from his phone at you. “what? your chair’s broken.” your eyes glanced to the chair that sat idle near your desk before you remembered— it was broken— no it wasn’t broken, one of the wheels had just been screwed off and you nor your mom had the patience to fix it.

you lowered your suspicions at eren and merely nodded your head. you really didn’t mind actually, the chair was eren’s self proclaimed spot, he continued to sit their his self after the first barbecue, you never actually told him to.

“wow, i’m surprised you’re not throwing a tantrum.” he scoffed as you climbed onto your bed stomach flopping down next to eren who was propped up against your wall. your dress had ridden up in the slightest but you made no efforts to fix it, and you didn’t make an effort to grab your phone either which was sat on your desk.

your arms held up your head, elbows on the bed as you looked up at eren with a raise of your eyebrow much like your mom. “you can get out.” you half joked, eren looking down at you with lagoon green eyes.

“so you can leave me down to suffer with all those people? hell no, i’d surprisingly rather be up here with you.”

you tilted your head at eren. “oh? why the change of heart?”

his stare sent a prickly sensation up your bare arms, and you turned over to your side so that your one arm propped up your head, your other draped across your waist. this was basically the first time you had a simple conversation without the two of you bothering each other, the first time you were somewhat amused by the words coming out of his mouth.

where was the old eren jaeger? this new eren jaeger couldn’t help but think you looked… good, not to say he’s never thought this before; the subconscious thought always in the back of his head, but now it was prevalent to him. the straps of your black dress so thin, and the way it hugged your body in the slightest was almost tantalizing. you didn’t seem to be wearing a bra either, he could tell by the lack of support and straps. “huh?” you added when he didn’t respond right away, eren’s eyes snapping back up to your face.

he whipped up a quick response; “there wasn’t a change of heart. you know i’m always up here… and you’re tolerable today.” he placed down his phone, interested in the conversation at hand. something was laced between your words, almost taunting, almost aware, more aware than you were earlier when the two of you had that encounter in the kitchen, more aware than you were when he accidentally walked in on you a couple weeks prior.

you felt confident today, you weren’t sure if it was the mere maturity between the two of you that seemed to just decide to pop up today, you weren’t sure if it was eren’s new attitude, or if it was your attire that gave you the confidence you possessed. you always enjoyed you and eren’s arguments, you loved seeing him riled, but today the snark to his own comments instead of him getting completely heated sent an even better thrill, if you could call it, down your spine. “hm, then it’s not surprising you’d rather be up here with me, jaeger… and what makes me more tolerable today?”

eren let his eyes roll to the back of his head for a split second before deciding that the best response to that question would be no answer, lying wasn’t healthy anyways.

“what? is it the fact that i started wearing dresses?” you mocked his earlier words, your hand flying up to create quotations in the air.

that was _one_ reason.

“trying to get your little dick wet eren? that little blondie wasn’t doing it for you, yeah?” you joked, but the way his eyebrow twitched and his eyes darkened, lowering as a _very_ small smirk formed on his face told you maybe your joke was more than that to him.

he let out another small scoff, face turning away from you so his jawline was visible, the tiny brown hairs that wouldn’t fit in his ponytail skimming his neck and forehead before he side eyed you, then turning his head back to you and not even noticing how he scooted forward as he brought his knee up for his arm to rest on. “little?” was all he could manage to get out. he wasn’t gonna lie— your comments felt quicker today, and they were catching him a little off guard.

you flipped back onto your stomach before sliding your upper body and shuffling forward to sit back on your knees diagonal from eren. _you weren’t gonna lie— eren’s comments felt quicker today, and they were catching you a little off guard._ “did i lie?”

“yeah.”

“i beg to differ.”

eren’s hand went to his thigh. even though his dick was on the other leg, semi-hard, he wanted to tease you with the leg closer, rubbing up and down the fabric of his jeans. “wanna see then?”

your eyes glanced down to his lap and widened, jesus— this was _not_ the eren you knew, nor the eren you expected tonight. you let yourself fall backwards onto your pillows, grabbing one throw pillow and placing it over your face as you hid your true expression. although your voice was muffled you let out an “jaeger, stop! i’m supposed to hate you.”

the bed dipped underneath you as eren shuffled forward until he was peering down at you again, grabbing the pillow with one hand, your hand flying up to grab his wrist, then his coming up to pry your fingers off him. after a small tussle he pinned your hand to the bed, grabbing the pillow and chucking it off the bed to see your face.

your lips were shriveled in an embarrassing smile and you turned your head away from eren, only then realizing the presence of his cold gold pendant tickling your chest, and how close he _actually_ was, his thigh pressed up against your side, and his untucked hairs gravitating towards you. those green-blue eyes seemed even more intimidating up close, and the dangerous slight upturn of the corner of his lips didn’t seem to help in you feeling small under him.

eren jaeger, an anomaly. who knew people could change right before your eyes.

“jaeger,” you brought your other hand to his chest, pushing at his sternum with as much force as possible which didn’t budge him, eren only grabbing your other hand with a low chuckle and placing it above your head, bringing both of your hands together and keeping them there with one wrist. you let out a soft whine of the word “move,” that made eren’s lip twitch before you brought your foot up to kick him.

“kick me and i swear, ______—” and so you did— well at least you tried, eren grabbing your ankle and holding your flailing limb. you guys looked insanely stupid, and it made your little whines turn into small laughs that seemed to be contagious as eren began to laugh too. your body went limp as you soon realized that eren was pretty strong, which the old eren wasn’t.

he let go of your leg, dropping it to the bed on the other side of him so he was sitting between them. “i’ll let go if you admit that you don’t actually hate me.” a small goofy grin was on his face and it made you reciprocate.

“nope,” you popped the p, eren quirking his brow at you before letting his eyes wander down. he had you in quite a position; your legs on either side of him, your hands pinned together, and your dress scrunched up just enough so he could see the black underwear you adorned. you watched his eyes trail back up, stopping at your lips, his tongue sliding over his own before coming back up to your eyes. “but it’s obvious _you_ don’t hate _me_.”

eren let out a small laugh and your stomach churned— so did his. 

“nope,” he popped his p just like you. “that’s just some weird shit we were on when we were younger… you’re not that bad.” he hummed, leaning down a bit so he was hovering over your face, and _god_ did he look amazing.

maybe he was right— maybe it was just one of those weird things that leave with age, and you were fine with it leaving, especially if it gave you the eren jaeger in front of you right now. your lips parted in effort for you to speak but you choked on your own words, not sure what to say. but you didn’t have to say much because just like eren, you let your realization hit you on how he had you, how he looked, and your gaze stopped at his lips too. he took that as his cue— his face inching way too close, but not like you minded.

“the way you’re looking at me doesn’t seem like it, ______.”

you squeezed your legs on his sides as you felt the fabric of his jeans rub against you from the proximity. “well, i—” he didn’t let you finish his lips connecting with yours and you almost forget how to kiss for a moment, eren’s lips being the only ones moving until he let go of your hands and you cradled his jaw, kissing him back just as fervently.

eren hummed against your lips in content, them beginning to move together as if the two of you were made for each other. something felt like it was lifted off your chest, and you really relished in the moment at hand. one of eren’s hand coming up to your hair and pushing your head more towards him, the kiss becoming rougher while his other hand settled at your side gripping roughly as if you could run away any second.

you felt desperate, practically swallowing eren’s lips up, him biting at your lip before pulling away for air. he looked down at you with a lustful expression, his lips parted and flushed red while his eyelids hung low. “finally, you shut up.”

you looked up to the ceiling with a smile gracing your face. you didn’t know if you were in shock at the fact that he could still throw quick comebacks after such an event or if you were in shock at what just happened. “you shut the fuck up— and come here," 

you lifted your head up to connect your lips back to eren’s, your tongue sliding over his bottom lip, and he quickly got the hint, pushing you back down to the bed as he parted his lips so that your tongues could collide gently. the kiss was wet, and passionate, you could practically taste the lust that both of you were so oblivious about for years. you could taste how long he craved your lips on his and you almost wanted to apologize for leaving him waiting for so long.

eren’s tongue licked around your mouth, doing all the work while you laid back and guided your tongue to follow his almost like a recited dance. his hips moved with yours, beginning to grind against you to relieve some of the ache in his dick, and he was glad you were wearing a dress. his hand on your hip grasped the black fabric and aggressively yanked it up, your hips lifting to help him out a little bit until your lower half was completely unveiled to him.

his mouth disconnected from yours so he could peer down at you. "fuck…” he muttered. his hand slid under your dress, smoothing over your stomach before nearing your breasts, looking back up to you as if to ask if what he was doing was fine. you gave him that confirmation and let your eyes drift close as his warm palm relaxed itself over your tit. the contact that his fingers made with you nipple as he moved his hand down to toy at it caused them to harden and you to whimper.

eren ducked down to your neck so he could kiss it, nibbling at the sensitive flesh which elicit your hand to fly to his messy brown locks. “yeah…” you sighed, elated with the feeling of him sucking at your skin, his tongue occasionally licking at the spot and his teeth grazing over it as well before he completely pulled off, hoping a distinctive hickey you would have trouble hiding from your mom would begin to appear sooner or later.

his hand slid back down to your side until it went over the curve of your back and trailed down your ass until it met your supple thighs. he grasped at your skin, the fat underneath his fingertips leaving his imagination to wonder what it would be like _in between_ your thighs. he brought his other thumb to your plain black panties, pressing it against your clothed entrance just to get a feel and your head flew back so you were no longer watching him— eyebrows turning upwards and mouth parting as uneven breaths left you mouth.

you were so hot and bothered, you needed him now— any way you could take him.

“need you… right now, eren.” you mumbled, your hand retreating between your dress to cup at your own breast.

eren looked up at you another smile playing on his lips, and he would be the death of you. “first name basis now that you want to be fucked by me?”

“oh my gosh, just _hurry._ ”

you brought your legs closer to your body as eren’s hand came to the hem of the fabric that was the only thing separating you and him. he pulled it over your legs and down your feet tossing it to the side. when you didn’t part your legs for him immediately he brought his hand to both of your knees and with some resistance parted them for you, the sight of your glistening cunt going straight to his dick.

you were so pretty to him, yet he didn’t want to boost your ego any more so he held his tongue and untucked his lip from his teeth before stepping off the bed, grabbing your ankles and pulling your body to the edge of the bed.

your pussy fluttered as you watched eren fumble with the button and zipper of his pants. he stopped for a brief moment, groaning in annoyance before looking back to you. “i don’t have a condom.”

your hand flew to your forehead and you felt yourself squeeze around nothing at the thought of eren sliding into you without one. “you’re clean right?”

eren scoffed. “yeah.”

“okay well then _hurry_!” you repeated, eren going back to pulling his pants down until they were pooled at his ankles, as well as his boxers. his dick was finally exposed to you, and you stifled a moan when you saw it— pretty, hard, _big_ and flushed red in anticipation for _you_ not anyone else. he took himself into his hands and smeared his pre cum over his length while his head tilted back and his jaw dropped at the slight relief.

“this is about to be the best dick you’ve _ever_ had.” he half joked as he grabbed your hips and pressed at your entrance, leaning overtop of you again.

“we’ll see about that, ja—” you couldn’t even get the rest of your sentence out as you felt his tip slide more into you, a gasp leaving your throat, your walls clenching his tip causing him to let out a slight moan.

he stopped for a moment, bringing his hand up to steady himself on the bed. “eren, not jaeger.”

he pushed in a little more, your hand flying over to your mouth muffling your, “eren!” which caused him to smirk. “shit… you—” a little more, your eyebrows coming together like his as he tried filling you up even more.

“me what?” he breathed out, pushing in a _little_ more.

your back arched and your fingers came to wrap around his wrist beside your head for support. “it kind of hurts.” you mewled out. of course you wouldn’t tell eren this, but it had been awhile since the last time you had sex, prone to getting yourself off instead, and eren’s size wasn’t helping either.

“well…” he started, sheathing himself more inside you as your grip on his wrist tightened, and small pathetic half-whines left your throat. “you gotta take it.” your eyes screwed even more shut as his words rang through your head. you were practically throbbing for him and you wanted this just as bad. “don’t start something you can’t finish.” and with that the brunette let his length fill you up completely, ignoring your slight displeasure until he bottomed out, shushing you and letting his hand come down to rub circles on your clit to soothe you.

a sigh left your lips and your hand relaxed from eren’s wrist. “okay.”

“okay?”

“you can move.” and eren wasted no time doing just that, his hips moving backwards and sliding against your walls causing you and him to groan at the same time.

when you were fully adjusted, and any discomfort you felt had drifted away, eren moved faster, almost fucking you how he wanted to in the first place. he lifted himself from the bed and put his hands on your hips, dragging you onto him as he pushed in and out of you, basking in your moans of pleasure and the feeling of your tight walls trying to consume him.

“yes,” you said with gritted teeth as the way eren thrusted into you with purpose felt _amazing_ and left you wondering why you didn’t confess to your attraction to him sooner. “fuck, eren…” his hips stuttered from the way you sounded moaning his name. he wanted to hear it again, and again, wanted to hear it so many times that he could hear it when he fucked his fist to your pretty face. “like that, _just_ like that.”

“again.” he demanded, and the low octave of his voice ordering you to repeat his name sent your head into a spiral. you grind against him, your wetness smearing on his abdomen. eren brought his hand to your hair again, pulling your body up off the bed and you winced at his tight grip as he continued to fuck up into you nicely. “i said _again_.”

“ _eren_ ,” you repeated more like a plea. he pulled your head forward more, smashing his lips to yours again briefly, just wanting to feel more of you, wanting to feel you crave him.

“what do you want me to do?” he asked. he wanted you to tell him how bad you wanted him, how bad you wanted him to fuck you— and with the way his cock stretched you out so well, fucking into you with ease, like it’s what he was made for, you were willing to do just that. “hm?”

“fuck me good, make me cum, eren, _please._ ”

“if i do you’re gonna stop acting like a little brat when we’re together right?”

“ _yes, yes, yes,_ ” you babbled not even realizing what he said that had you nodding your head hastily.

eren chuckled at the lack of hesitance in your response, softening his grip on your hair and letting your head fall back to the bed. “good girl.” he murmured while slowing down his pace causing you to roll your hips into his as a silent plea to go faster. eren pushed your dress up some more until it was bunched up right to your chest, then having you pull off the straps to free your tits. he stepped out of his jeans and boxers, pushing you higher on the bed to create space for himself, not leaving you once, leaving your cunt fluttering around him as he did all these motions.

the little sad cries that would leave your lips begging him to hurry up so that he could fuck you again made you sound so stupid for him, so impatient and so dirty. eren didn’t mind at all though, when he shifted himself up on your bed and pressed your legs to either side of your body so he could hit deeper, he complied with your wishes. “open your mouth.” and you complied to his, parting your lips and sticking your tongue out, eren coming down to let his spit drop into your mouth, and the second his saliva came in contact with the muscle you squeezed his member from inside of you, he could feel you tighten around him and your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you swallowed. he watched your throat bob before wrapping his hand around your neck to create leverage for himself.

when you felt him drag himself out and back into you so forcefully, your body jolting as he continued the motion, fucking down into you. he was drilling that soft spot inside of you, and he didn’t stop you when your hand trailed down below his arm to touch yourself, rubbing at your swollen clit while he drilled you. “you’re gonna cum?”

you were too incoherent to form words, the nods of your head telling him enough. he was on the verge of coming too, but he wanted you to come first, he wanted to feel you pulse around his throbbing cock, spill your slick all over him. “shit, then cum all over me, _____. right on my dick, let me feel it.” you let out a sultry moan, eren letting go of your neck going to grasp one of your bouncing breast the other grasping your thigh and pounding into you hard while you got yourself off with your middle finger.

small cries spilled out of your lips as your orgasm slowly approached until it finally did, your vision blanking out, pussy squeezing eren impossibly tight, and every nerve being pinched in your body. your hand unconsciously flew to your blanket, gripping the fabric tight as you moaned a drawled out sound resembling eren’s name. you felt like you were the only person alive, like the guests downstairs didn’t exist, like your parents weren’t just outside your window along with them, not even like eren was there when your climax washed over your body, blurring your senses.

“fuck, fuck, fuck, yeah—” eren was having trouble holding back, but as soon as he felt your juices coat him, and the sound of his name from you he let go of your thighs and chest, pulling out of your wet heat and jerking himself to completion, hot cum spilling all over your lower stomach as to avoid your dress. “shit..” he panted, watching his seed sit idle on your pretty skin.

he felt hazy, almost in disbelief that he just fucked your lights out, almost quite literally as you hadn’t opened your eyes since your orgasm.

eren took it upon himself to gather some of his cum with a swipe of his finger then prod at your swollen lips, you lazily opening your mouth to taste the salty taste of his cum. “good?” and you hummed, letting your head fall back to the blankets and closing your eyes.

eren tucked himself in, leaving to head towards your bathroom, and soon enough coming back to help you clean up. when you felt the warmth of something slide over your lower abdomen, you too out of it to open your eyes, you relaxed against the bed. eren adjusted your dress and slipped your underwear on for you, shaking your arm to wake you up. “your mom was out there. she was about to check on you when i walked out the bathroom. that would’ve been embarrassing.”

you were too tired to respond, blinking at eren before picking yourself up and sitting up in front of him, his height allowing him to still be looking down at you even though you were on a bed. “i’m gonna head down cause i’ll probably be leaving soon… i’ll tell her you’re sleep.”

you nodded your head at eren before crawling to your bed and under the blankets, turning away from him. eren eyed you for a moment before coming forward and deciding to press a kiss to your ear, then grabbing his phone and slipping on his shoes. he grabbed the damp paper towel and threw it in your trash, shutting your lights and shutting the door quietly.

eren jaeger, an anomaly you thought you had figured out who happened not to be that bad after all.

maybe you _did_ like eren— just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr for more of my works; @eremiie <3.


End file.
